Love is (100%) in The Air
Love is (100%) in The Air is the first Valentines Day Special episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Synopsis Mordecai and the rest, while the last party was good, they think it was a little bit disappointing. They plan a party once again, and they'll try their best to make it the best Valentines Day party ever and Daisy Johnson just wants one dance with Sam Alexander for the Valentine's Day dance so she helps Cala (Cupid's sister) into firing arrows at anyone that stands in her way. Transcript *Love is (100%) in The Air/Transcript Major Events *Hawkeye, Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Cupid, Cala (Cupid's sister), and Love God are gonna form Team Cupid. *Hawkeye, Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Cupid & Cala takes a shot to the lovers: **Mordecai & Jeannie **Cai & Skyler **Kole & Selira **Jay J. & Nia **Zaime 2.0 & P.I.X.I. **Gash Jumon & Sheila **Renzo Ichijo & Minda **Kal Hyugu & Sissy **Denby Igan & Lili **Demitri & Elina Linn **Sage Karasukumo & Tammy **Dail Sawa & Lili **Donovan & Ana **Justus & Anila **Samuel & Selinla **Yottoko Jo & Diane **Spaz & Fifi **Sergio & Elena **Jeka & Tatina **Daigo Nishi & Reika Higucho **Hiromu Todoroka & Reina Kozuka **Kyoto Jinrei & Wendy **Ekon Ishigura & Jane **Juliuo Wataru & Janice **Benji & Arina **Minami Arisata & Yuki Nishiwako **Ryoki Mochozuka & Minoko Arisata **Yuna Naruka & Aoi Erika **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Kai Green **Rook Blonko & Rayona **Hank Pym & Janet van Dyne **Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson **Flash Tompson & Felicia Hardy **Luke Cage & Jessica Jones **Harry Osborn & Liz Allan **Black Panther & Storm **Captain Mar-Vell & Ms. Marvel **Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman **Thing & She-Thing **Tony Stark & Pepper Potts **Steve Rogers & Natasha Ramonoff **Hulk & Red She-Hulk **Thor & Jane Foster/Thor Girl **Pietro Maximoff & Crystal **Black Bolt & Medusa **Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant **Cyclops & Jean Grey **Simon Williams & Wanda Maximoff **Menzin Bakian & Eve Bakian **Shiro Yoshida & Angelica Jones *The gang sing Own It to impress their crushes. *Super Hero Great Gathering will be featuring Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Karato, Silver Ray, Beetleborgs and Astralborgs at New York City Banquet Hall, Party Hall and Catering. It was hosted by Guardian of the Hall of Legends. Songs #Own It by Mordecai, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denbi Igan, Demitri, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Donovan, Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Sergio, Jeka, Daigo Nishi, Hiromu Todoroka, Kyoto Jinrei, Ekon Ishigura, Juliuo Wataru, Benji, Minami Arisata, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuna Naruka, Kevin Levin, Cooper Daniels, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Hank Pym, Peter Parker, Flash Tompson, Luke Cage, Harry Osborn, Black Panther, Captain Mar-Vell, Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Hulk, Thor, Pietro Maximoff, Black Bolt, Wolverine, Cyclops, Simon Williams, Menzin Bakian and Shiro Yoshida. #Cruisin' For A Bruisin' by Code Blue. #A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes by Code Blue. #Falling for Ya by Daisy Johnson and Sam Alexander. #Friend Like Me by Tom Hanson, Billy Joe Cobra and Cool Shades. #Another One by Zoe Myer. #Raise Your Glass by Vic Benson. #When I Get You Alone by Sam Alexander. #What The Hell by Daisy Johnson. #What Dreams Are Made Of by Daisy Johnson. #Want U Back by Daisy Johnson. #Key of Heart by Daisy Johnson. #Together Forever by Sam Alexander. #You'll Be In My Heart by Sam Alexander. #Gotta Be Me by Sam Alexander and Daisy Johnson. #Did I Mention by Sam Alexander. #A Whole New World by Sam Alexander and Daisy Johnson. #I Will Always Be With You by Daisy Johnson and Sam Alexander. #If You Love Me for Me by Daisy Johnson and Sam Alexander. #The Way You Look Tonight by Sam Alexander and Daisy Johnson. #Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Techno Version) by Sam Alexander and Daisy Johnson. #You Are The Music In Me by Tom Mason, Zoe Myer, Baz Trobatori, Vic Benson, Lex Turtletaub, Sasha Turtletaub, Lena Michelle Fayot, Duke Kincaid, Coco Clarington, Billy Joe Cobra, Ballroom Ghosts, Daisy Johnson and Sam Alexander. #DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Sam Alexander and Daisy Johnson. #Gotcha☆Megaforce by All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Karato, Silver Ray, Beetleborgs and Astralborgs. #Dino Charge of Music! by All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Karato, Silver Ray, Beetleborgs and Astralborgs. #That's How We Do by Daisy Johnson, Carlee, Caren, Noelle, Mordecai, Sam Alexander, Jeannie, Daisy Johnson, Code Blue, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Tom Mason, Zoe Myer, Baz Trobatori, Vic Benson, Lex Turtletaub, Sasha Turtletaub, Lena Michelle Fayot, Duke Kincaid, Coco Clarington, Billy Joe Cobra, Ballroom Ghosts, Team Cupid and rest of the gang with their crushes. Gallery *Love is (100%) in The Air/Gallery Trivia *This episode is inspired by Love is In the Air (For Real) from the scrapped show The Extremely Regular Show. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Specials on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited